


rhythm

by pearltiare



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lighthearted, all lowercase, basically rokka dance and masuki not, but go with it, dance asf, im watching bad girls club at my friends house yall its so nice here, ok that doesnt make sense, sorta crack but it's just in good fun :D, space between punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: rokka and masuki decide on a whim to take a dance class, yet masuki discovers something- she's a god awful dancer.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i'm at my friend's house for the next week B) anyways enjoy. this totally isn't me as a dancer self projecting onto characters lol totally not it

sundays weren't ever an exciting day for anyone really, they're normally spent in bed, with a warm cup of coffee, a candle being the only source of light in the room, covers pulled up to peoples' chins and going to bed early. but masuki and rokka would be lying if they said they didn't know that, and they'd be lying even more if they set they weren't bored out of their skulls. normally on a sunday, they would have a movie night or just ride around the city on masuki's bike. not that either of those things weren't enjoyable, but the girls just wanted to do something new, something they'd never done before preferably. they didn't practice often as a pair, so they could do that, but that's something they'd done before, even if it wasn't common. they could just swing by chu2's, but chu2 was never the type to like unexpected visitors. especially on weekends, her being with her girlfriend pareo, she did _not_ like interruptions. 

"should we look at online ads, maybe..?"

rokka asked in a bit of a hushed tone, a little unsure of how well that could work out.

"yeah, why not ? it's not like we got anythin' better to do."

masuki responded, pulling her phone out from the couch cushion it was buried in and unlocked it, opening her browser and typing in 'places open today.' there weren't many interesting options, there were a few lakes they could fish at, of course some essential places like grocery shops, and some music venues- but what really caught masuki's attention was the dance studio listed, advertising that they were having a class open to the public this evening. she flipped the phone over to show her girlfriend the ad.

n

"how's this look ?"

rokka was quite obviously squinting, and that's when masuki remembered that she didn't have her glasses on. they had just woken up from an hour-long nap cuddling, and it wasn't very comfortable cuddling, especially not sleeping with glasses on. the drummer moved her phone closer to her girlfriend's face. she read the ad and her face lit up almost as soon as the words registered in her mind.

"dancing sounds cool ! maybe we could use it at a future show !"

"i sit down, but yeah, it sounds nice, doesn't it ? do ya wanna try it ?"

"sure !"

and so it was set, the couple was going to an open dance class tonight. they didn't know the genre they'd be dancing, nor how long the class would run, but that was the fun of it, even before the actual class started. neither rokka nor masuki had any dance experience, maybe chu2 did, possibly pareo, but as for rei, masuki, and rokka, none of them had ever even stepped foot into a dance studio. in masuki's mind, ballet was simply walking around and spinning on your tiptoes to classical music. rokka had seen some idol group's dances, as well as some street dance videos on social media, but she was the type that preferred to watch and support instead of try to involve herself.

but nonetheless, the girls were excited. even though they knew they wouldn't instantly be on a professional level, it would definitely be a lot of fun ! at the least, they could learn a few moves to use during their shows. rather rokka could, because again, masuki was sitting down while playing her music.

♡

a large sign reading 'studio c dance' was plastered on the white building, and quite the line was forming outside the door. it was a big building, most likely holding twice the people in line at a time. a woman, presumably a teacher opened the door and stepped aside, welcoming the folks outside to come into the studio. masuki and rokka were holding hands, and walked inside slowly behind everyone else in line. the studio had a whiteboard that read 'open contemporary', which neither of them fully understood, but below that, 'turners required' was written.

masuki nudged the guitarist's shoulder and asked,

"any idea what turners are ?"

rokka only responded by shaking her head, and looking around.

"maybe those ?"

she was pointing to a bin on the far left of the studio, which upon further inspection was full of half-soled shoes with elastic bands to fasten around the heel. the pair grabbed some turners from the bin, and sat down to put them on. there was a shoe rack next to the bin, so masuki took off her socks and shoes first to put on the turners. she struggled with them for a moment, but didn't want to ask a teacher or (seemingly) experienced dancer how to put them on, just for the sake of her pride. but eventually, the blonde did get the turners on, and rokka sat there watching so that she could follow her girlfriend's example. she then took off her own shoes, put them on the rack, and put her own turners on. well, the studio's turners.

"you ready, lock ?"

"i... i think so ?"

rokka stammered, a nervous smile on her face. people were around, stretching, putting shoes on, doing warm-up exercises, and the girls could only hope that if they had to stretch, it would be guided by a teacher. that's when they heard claps echoing through the studio, and saw a teacher at the front.

"alright, we're gonna stretch ! everyone spread out !"

everyone in the studio pretty much hurried over to the floor to pick a spot, and of course, masuki and rokka sat together, even if they had a few feet between them for the sake of being able to stretch and not get in each other's way. straddle stretches, cobra, attempts at the splits, butterfly stretches, were all bad enough on their own, rokka discovered she was quite flexible naturally, but masuki was stiff as a board and the stretches made her sure that the next day she would have several different muscles pulled. but partner stretches, god, they were a different category.

the girls were instructed to pair up, then one lay down, and one stand up to help the other stretch. they were instructed to lift one leg up, and the person standing will push said leg down as close to the other person's face as possible. a leg, hip, and hamstring stretch all in one- and a painful one.

"i trust ya, rokka, don't go rippin' my muscles."

rokka just responded with a chuckle, and took masuki's left leg, made sure it was straight as the teacher said it should be, and she got her leg down maybe three inches before masuki winced and said,

"okay, okay, that's enough, goddamn.."

the sound of the teacher counting back from fifteen filled the studio, and then she was told to bring the drummer's leg to the side to stretch her hip. which didn't cause masuki as much pain, but she was definitely glad once the stretch was over and it was time to switch. she was definitely surprised at the fact that rokka's leg went almost down to her nose, on both sides, which wasn't the case for her. the blonde's left leg would not move anywhere near where her right leg could get to, and it seemed like her girlfriend was naturally just.. flexible. like a rubber band, sorta.

when everyone was finished stretching, the teacher gave a short explanation on the class and contemporary. emotion, storytelling, fluidity and clarity were described as the key factors in contemporary dance. it was about being able to move the audience, deliver a clear message, facial and bodily expression were the most important. a basic combination was taught, and the people were told to simply copy what the teachers were doing. on eight counts, the combination was broken down very slowly, and the moves were all taught with the most precision possible, but masuki was practically tripping over her own feet. she had no idea what the hell a pique turn, kick ball change, fouette, or any of the other terms thrown at her meant, and even when they were demonstrated, she seemed to just have little to no _rhythm._

but rokka on the other hand, every time masuki shot a glance her way to see how she was doing, she was quite the fast learner, and she was a damn good dancer. she was a damn good dancer _especially_ for never having any experience. her moves were fluid, her facial expressions were on point, her feet were in the right place and she was pacing herself accurately to the music. as hard as masuki was trying to focus on the combination herself, she couldn't help but stare at her small girlfriend dancing as if nobody was watching. god, this was her girlfriend. not only was she a wonderful student, guitarist, and person in general, but she was a fantastic dancer as well ? masuki was truly lucky to be able to call rokka hers.

♡

after about thirty minutes, the class ended and the couple was putting their shoes back on to be on their way home.

"god, i'm beat ! that was crazy, right ?"

masuki exclaimed, wiping her forehead as she stood up. rokka followed, then grabbed the blonde's hand to leave the studio.

"yeah, it was fun, though ! you were amazing out there, masu !"

"aw shucks, i really wasn't. you're the one who was kickin' ass tonight."

rokka looked down and hoped masuki wouldn't notice the blush dusting her cheeks, but of course, this was mad dog, raise a suilen's drummer, her girlfriend, and there was no way in hell she wouldn't notice. the blonde chuckled and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the girl's cheek, which resulted in her blush growing even more deep.

"seriously, rokka, you could pass for a professional. it's wild how good ya were, if i were a stranger i'd be thinkin' you were trained for years and years."

she swung one leg over her bike, and handed rokka the spare helmet she always wore.

"but masuki, you were good too ! really !"

"nah, i looked like an old man dancin' to hotel jazz."

rokka felt bad for laughing at that, but luckily her girlfriend soon joined her in laughing, and she wrapped her arms around her waist tightly to prepare going out on the road. masuki turned back to face her, though, and took off both their helmets for a moment, only to cup both of rokka's cheeks firmly and give her a short, but deep kiss right on the lips. she turned back around and put her foot on the gas pedal,

"you'll have to teach me soon, 'kay ?"

rokka could only nod, and then felt the motorcycle speeding forward.


End file.
